ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Codename: Kids Next Door-Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. transcript
Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. Meeting ' '''Over ' 'Treehouse ' 'In ' 'Over ' 'Notion ' 'Pays ' 'In ' 'Common ' 'Tips ' 'Undefeated ' 'Rivalry ' '''Endlessly Writing Operatives: Tom Warburton ''' '''and Andy Rheingold Storyboards by Matt Peters and Abigail Nesbitt Scene 1: Gallagher Elementary School/Miss Thompson's classroom Mrs. Thompson: "And so that concludes our lesson, students, you all did good on your reports, now it's off to lunch with all of you." The students including Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 exit Miss Thompson's classroom. Numbuh 4: "Oh boy, I can hardly wait to see what they're having for lunch this afternoon." Numbuh 2: "So can I, we'll just need to wait and see who our school lunch lady is." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 enter the school cafeteria lunchroom and kitchen. Lunch Lady Janet: "Why hello, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby, what'll it be?" Numbuh 1: "Oh good, it's Lunch Lady Janet, we're lucky Gramma Stuffum's not in here." (Brief Pause) Numbuh 1: "I'll have the Salisbury steak with 2 sides of mashed taters with gravy and 3 strawberries with the stems cut off, please." Lunch Lady Janet: "Alright, here you go, enjoy your lunch meal." Numbuh 2: "I would like some meatloaf with no white onions in it and side orders of macaroni and cheese, please." Lunch Lady Janet: "Okay, here you go." Numbuh 3: "I'd like some vegetarian ravioli, please." Lunch Lady Janet: "Alright, here you go." Numbuh 4: "I would like a cheeseburger with sweet pickles and tater tots, please." Lunch Lady Janet: "Okay, here you go." Numbuh 5: "And I would like fish sticks and a fruit cup and a side order of mashed taters with gravy, please." Lunch Lady Janet: "Alright, here you go." The 5 Kids Next Door Operatives sit right at an empty lunch table with their lunch foods. Numbuh 3: "So, Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5, what would you guys like to do this weekend?" Numbuh 1: "Well, Numbuh 3, we were just wondering if we could try that new comic shop downtown." Numbuh 3: "That's a super good idea." Numbuh 4: "Let's go there right after school." Meanwhile in the school hallways, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are packing up to go back home to the treehouse, then they head on out to get back on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxeriously Boasts Unbeatable Speed). Scene 1: The Kids Next Door treehouse Numbuh 2: "Hey, you guys, check this 1 out: there's a new comic magazine of the Justice Pals." Numbuh 4: "Wow, that sounds just like a super thrilling comic magazine, I'm gonna be 1st in line to get it." Numbuh 1: "Come on, team, let's head on out to the Gallagher Comic Shop." The 5 Kids Next Door Operatives head on out to the Gallagher Comic Shop. Gallagher Comic Shop Mr. Jefferson: "Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, welcome to the Gallagher Comic Shop, feel free to look around and pick whatever comic magazine you wanna buy." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 begin looking around and Numbuh 4 finds Justice Pals comic magazine number 12. Numbuh 4: "Finally, just what I was looking for." Cut to an Easter egg cameo appearance of Dexter and Dee-Dee reading other comic magazines....... Dexter: "Hey, Dee-Dee, check this 1 out: it's the Teen Flash." Dee-Dee: "And check out this edition of Super Brave Ninja Geckos." Cut back to Numbuh 4 picking up Justice Pals comic magazine number 12 and going over to the check out counter. Numbuh 4: "I'd like to buy this comic magazine, please." Mr. Jefferson: "That'll be 15 dollars, please." Numbuh 4 gives Mr. Jefferson $15.00 and pays for his comic magazine. Numbuh 4: "Wow, thanks a bunch, Mr. Jefferson." Mr. Jefferson: "You're welcome, Wally, have a good Friday afternoon weekend." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 head on out to go back home to the Kids Next Door treehouse. Back inside the Kids Next Door treehouse Numbuh 4: "Hey wow, check out Mr. Fusion, he's the leader of the team." Numbuh 3: "And look at the Emerald Clock, she's beautiful looking." Numbuh 2: "I like Duke Wonderful the most." Numbuh 5: "Especially the Bronze Cheetah." Sirens Wailing Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, follow me." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 go right over to the video monitor and Numbuh 86 shows up on the screen. Numbuh 86: "This is Numbuh 86 speaking to you from the Kids Next Door Moon Base, a certain evil somebody has just arrived in Gallagher." Numbuh 1: "Who is that certain evil somebody, Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 86: "An evil sorceress named Sorceress Varkula has just arrived in Gallagher with 5 other new super villains: Big Bad Brian, Arachno Stone, Princess Madness, Dark Vorgoff and Dr. Radiation, they must be defeated along with the other main super villains, Numbuh 86 out. Sounds Numbuh 1: "Alright, team, you've heard what Numbuh 86 said to all of us, 6 new super villains have just arrived in Gallagher. Kids Next Door, let's move out!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 head on out on their mission quest. Outside in the Gallagher city streets Numbuh 1: "Okay, it looks a bit silent around here." Numbuh 4: "We just need to know where those super villains are located." Sorceress Varkula: (off screen) "Were you looking for all of us?" Numbuh 5: "Look, it's them!" Numbuh 3: "They noticed all of us!" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Big Bad Brian: "I'm about to bring bad luck to all of you." Arachno Stone: "I'm tougher than you look." Princess Madness: "Wait 'til you get the smell of my new perfume." Dark Vorgoff: "Time to turn your lights out." Dr. Radiation: "Very soon, all of Gallagher will be going down the drain." Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 begin fighting against the 6 super villains. Sorceress Varkula: "You'll never outshine the brilliance of the great and powerful Sorceress Varkula." Numbuh 1 fights against Sorceress Varkula with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas). Sorceress Varkula: "You'll pay for that!" Big Bad Brian: "We can cause bad luck, you know." Numbuh 2 fights against Big Bad Brian with his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. (Shoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals). Big Bad Brian: "You'll regret this!" Numbuh 3 fights against Arachno Stone with her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals). Arachno Stone: "This isn't over yet!" Numbuh 4 fights against Princess Madness with his C.O.N.E.-C.A.N.O.N. (Chucks Out Nearly Endless Cones And Nearly Nocks Out Non-kids). Princess Madness: "This can't happen like that!" Numbuh 5 fights against Dark Vorgoff and Dr. Radiation with her B.O.T.T.L.E.-C.A.P. (Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop). Dark Vorgoff: "You're gonna pay the price!" Dr. Radiation: "This isn't the end of our universe!" Numbuh 1: "Nice work, Team we beat them down for good." Numbuh 2: "We still got the other super villains to fight against." The Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane DCFDTL: "Okay, so here's our plan, the Kids Next Door Operatives are hanging around at Pizza Cabin, and we sneak in there and spot them." Father: "You know what? I think it just might be the most perfect plan." Principal Smelling: "I can almost smell zose Keeds Next Door operatifes out zere." Knightbrace: "It's almost time for me to floss their teeth." Gramma Stuffum: "Vait 'til zey get a taste uff mein home cooked meals." Count Spankulot: "Or face the powers of my behind spankings." Mr. Wink: "You know what I think, Mr. Fibb?" Mr. Fibb: "I think it just might work perfectly." Chester: "Then it's time we head on out there and clobber them." Toilenator: "And flush them down 1 by 1." Crazy Old Cat Lady: "Let's go out there." Big Brother: "Let's do it." Pizza Cabin Numbuh 2: "Hanging around for lunch time at Pizza Cabin, what a good idea." Numbuh 3: "This isn't a bad idea after all." Numbuh 1: "What do you MEAN not a bad idea? the Delightful Children and our other enemies are still in their attack moods." Numbuh 4: "Oh yeah, we almost forgot about that." The Delightful Children, Father, Count Spankulot, Gramma Stuffum, Knightbrace, Principal Smelling, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Big Brother, Toilenator, Chester, Mr. WInk and Mr. Fibb show up at Pizza Cabin. Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, attack!" Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Transcripts Category:Movie scripts